Bad Blood: A Carmilla Fanfic
by SnowQueenElsaFan
Summary: Laura is suffering from a mysterious illness that the doctors can't diagnose. LaFontaine may be her only hope for finding a cure. Meanwhile, Carmilla begs her girlfriend not to die with a heartfelt goodbye. Based on the webseries version of Carmilla.


LaFontaine had drawn some of Laura's blood and taken it to the lab for testing, forcing the distraught Perry to come with her before she unnecessarily worried the already devastated Carmilla. Laura lay in bed, eyes closed, sweating with fever, her breathing labored, and slipping in and out of consciousness. An extremely worried Carmilla hovered over her bed and would occasionally press soft, gentle kisses to her forehead and stroke her hair.

"Please don't leave me," she whispered to the unconscious Laura. "I've already lost you once, Ell. I can't lose you again. Your smile, your laugh, your love, I can't live without them. My Ell. No, my Laura. You're Laura now. Laura, I love you. I've loved ever since I first met you in 1872 in your former life. You can't die," Carmilla confessed, before breaking into a heartfelt sob.

Laura shifted in bed, starting to regain consciousness.

"Laura?", Carmilla questioned, hopefully.

"I'm here, Carm," Laura answered gently, but weakly as she searched for Carmilla's hand and squeezed it comfortingly with what little strength she had.

"I love you, Laura," Carmilla choked out, tears still streaming down her face.

"Hey, hey. What's with the water works? It's not like I'm dying or anything," Laura chuckled softly as if to convince herself that everything was fine.

At that, Carmilla let out a half-smile.

"You better not die on me, Cupcake," she teased.

"I'll try not to, but just in case, can I have one last kiss?", Laura requested.

Trying to keep her tears from spilling over, Carmilla leaned in and placed a gentle, soft peck on Laura's lips. 

"You are my life," Carmilla whispered against her lips as they pulled apart.

"I love you, Carm," Laura answered, smiling against her vampire girlfriend's lips.

"Love you too, Cupcake," the vampire returned as she pulled away from her girlfriend's face.

Carmilla stayed by Laura's side waiting patiently for LaFontaine's results. The doctors at the campus hospital hadn't been able to diagnose Laura's illness and LaFontaine was their only hope for saving Laura. It seemed like an eternity to Carmilla before LaFontaine and Perry finally returned with the results.

"The good news is it's treatable. The bad news is that if you really want to save her, you will have to quite literally take in some of her illness, Carmilla," LaFontaine began.

"I'd do anything for my Laura. What do I need to do?"

"Well, it seems that a small amount of her blood has been poisoned, probably by one of The Dean's minions out for revenge of their leader's death. They could have snuck in the room and slipped something in her drink or even just put a curse on her somehow. I'm not exactly sure how the poison got in her system. The real point, here, however, is that this poison is deadly to humans if it remains in their system and-"

"Then, we have to get it out immediately," Carmilla interrupted.

The vampire went in for Laura's neck prepared to suck all of the poison out of Laura's blood.

"Carmilla, wait!", LaFontaine warned, but it was too late.

Carmilla had already begun working on sucking blood from Laura's neck. However, the more she sucked, the more ill the vampire felt. It didn't take long before Carmilla lost consciousness. Just as she passed out, Laura stirred from her sleep and sat up in bed.

"I just had the strangest dream. Like I was dying, but then Carmilla saved me and you guys were there too," Laura addressed Perry and LaFontaine.

Laura's eyes , though confused and still a little disoriented, shone with health and her skin was once again rosy and vibrant.

"It wasn't a dream," LaFontaine responded

"Wait. Then Carmilla really did save me? Where is she now?"

"Uh, well," LaFontaine started, but was interrupted by a shocked and traumatized Perry pointing at the floor on the side of Laura's bed.

Laura's eyes followed her finger and landed on the vampire. 

"Oh my God, Carm! Please be ok," she pleaded, jumping off of the bed and scooping her unconscious vampire lover into her arms.

"I'm fine, Cupcake," Carmilla coughed weakly, as her eyes fluttered opened.

"Carm, you're ok!", Laura exclaimed, tears of joy streaming down her face as she held the vampire tightly in her arms, Carmilla's head pressed gently against her chest.

The vampire sighed contently, comforted by the sound of her girlfriend's still beating heart. "I thought I was going to lose you, Cupcake," she admitted sadly.

"You're not getting rid of me that easy," Laura joked.

At that, Carmilla leaned up and shared a passionate kiss with her girlfriend.

LaFontaine and Perry smothered Laura in a hug next, relieved that their friend was safe and healthy again.

"Thank you, LaF. If it weren't for you and Carm, I wouldn't be standing here," Laura gratefully thanked her friend.

"It was nothing. You know how I love science…and saving friends," LaFontaine responded humbly.

Carmilla also hugged LaFontaine as she whispered, "Thank you. Thank you for giving me my Laura back."

"Hey now. She isn't just your Laura," LaFontaine joked.

Laura gently punched LaFontaine on the shoulder.

"Don't tease my recovering vampire," Laura playfully scolded.

Then, she leaned in for yet another kiss with Carmilla.

"Good thing we were able to find a cure. Imagine how devastated Danny would've been when she got back from reading week and found Laura gone," Perry fretted.

"Don't mention that giant red-headed freak," Carmilla scoffed jealously.

"Carm, what did I tell you about playing nice and getting along with my friends?" Laura playfully chastised.

"Alright," the vampire mumbled grumpily.

"Besides, I told you already, she's not my girlfriend. You have no reason to be jealous of her, Carm. I'm yours and you're mine and we'll be that way forever," Laura reassured her girlfriend.

At that, Carmilla planted a furious and passionate jealously-fueled kiss against her girlfriend's lips.

"Mine," she whispered firmly as she pulled Laura in by the waist and held her tightly flushed against her body.

"That's right, I'm yours, forever," Laura answered gently, loving, her cheeks blushing.

"Come on, Perr. I think we should give them some privacy," LaFontaine instructed as they ushered their friend out of the room.

Alone at last, the two lovebirds continued showering each other with unconditional love and affection as if to make up for lost time.


End file.
